Plans
by ReluctantLunatic
Summary: Kol has heard that Rebekah left Mystic Falls, but she didn't come to him, she went to L.A. to drink fratbrothers. Now he's trying to win her over, except that she has changed, and nothing really works out the way he planned. Rebekol. (Very light in the beginning.)
1. One

_Hey everyone. Still not updated my Klaroline story, because of feels and other reasons. Will get to it as soon as I can. Just had this little story in my head, though. I'm already finished and will publish the next part on Sunday, and the last one on Tuesday, or the next one tomorrow and the last on Sunday. :) Hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think! (Seriously! Love me some reviews and PMs)_

_This is set in a 4x04 AU: Some of the stuff of 4x04 and all prior to that episode happened. Difference is that she left Klaus or he left her, and it definitely left some scars. _

_Disclaimer: Own nothing but my ideas._

* * *

**One.**

It started one night when I finally got my wits together. No.. Actually some time before: I understood Rebekah was angry at me for leaving her with the craziest one of us, I really did, but did she have to rub it into my face? We were both in LA, and she knew I had followed her there. Usually, she would just drink someone and then that would be it.

But no. Since I had arrived, she was taking them home, too. And they all left two or three hours later with the biggest smile on their faces. Didn't she see they only used her, even if she did the same to them? So far I had killed only those who bragged about how they screwed some "stupid chick".

It was going to far. Time to get things straight. I knew it wouldn't take more than some time and me saying I was sorry. It was Rekebah. She loved me, I loved her. We were made for each other, and she just needed some time to get over it all. She had her time. I was back, and I wore a t-shirt saying "Sorry."

She opened the door, looking annoyed as always, wearing a negligee that begged me to rip it off her body, then saw the t-shirt. I knew what'd come next. She'd make some snippy comment, I'd give her my best puppy look, she would understand, and we'd end up making love in the shower.

Except, that wasn't what happened. She looked me straight in the eyes, snorted, and shut the door, leaving me outside. Well.. maybe she was vampire-PMSing today. She hadn't gone home with any of her blokes either.

I knocked again. "Leave, Kol." she said. "Aw, Bekah, come on." She turned on the telly. "Bekah, please. I'm sorry. Let me in." I whined. Handsomely, though. I do everything in a handsome way.

"Take yourself and your crappy gift-shop t-shirt and leave the building." she yelled.

Wow. Don't insult my clothes. I knocked again. No answer. I kept on knocking, then heard her rummaging. She finally opened the door, wearing a white, oversized t-shirt that smelled like some other guy (making me want to burn it off her body). With lipstick she had written on it: "Get the fuck out."

I looked at her. "But yours doesn't have anything written on the back!" I turned around. On the back, my shirt said "Really." She looked at me like I was crazy, then turned around. Hers said "Now." She closed the door in my face again. Damn.. can't argue with t-shirts. I got out and made some plans..

* * *

I left her some space. I mean, I know my sister. She likes to throw a tantrum, AB negative, kinky sex, feeling special, and tequila. So, ten hours after having left the hotel as she wished, after I had left her her well-deserved space, I sent her a present.

It was another t-shirt, it was pink and said "I love you, Kol." Customized just for her. Six hours after it was delivered, I knocked again. She opened the door. Her face was flushed, and I heard a voice in the back. She was with someone once again. "Leave, Kol. I don't want you to be here. The only thing I want from you, is to leave." she said. She clearly hadn't gotten the gift. "Bekah, that's a big misunderstanding. I actually sent you a present. You'd be less moody if you had seen it! So just pretend you did, and be less moody. Let me in!" I took a step forward, she didn't take a step back, but she tensed. "Stop it, Kol. Just get away from me." With that, once again, a door was slammed into my face, but not before she threw out the box with her t-shirt.

I looked down. This wasn't going according to plan.

Half an hour later, I was sitting in a bar, drinking my third bourbon. "Who's Bekah?" the bartender asked me. "None of your business." I said, angry at myself for forgetting that I was still wearing the matching t-shirt. I looked fabulous, of course, but eeh. I didn't even know. Something. Who cared? I was angry.

My sister was currently banging some stupid bloke, Vanessa, the nice lady from the t-shirt shop had spent half an hour printing that shirt in vain, my brothers were all busy hunting doppelgänger or making hybrids or brooding or being dead, and I couldn't get anyone to drink, because pink didn't suit me as well as Vanessa had said. Stupid Vanessa. A bourbon later I sat in front of Bekah's door again. Whomever had been with her was gone, and she was in the shower.

I should be in that shower, too, but no. She had to be pissed at me. Well, Bekah, good for my hand, then. I can have fun alone, too. Took a sip from my bottle again. The bartender had gifted it to me after I compelled him to. I genuinely liked that guy. I was banging my head against the wall again, humming a melody that I had heard once, when she opened the door, and sat beside me.

"Kol, why are you here?" she asked silently. We weren't looking at each other, so I said "Because I miss you." "Please, leave. I can't do this anymore."

_What? _

"We've been over this, Bekah. There's nothing wrong with us being tog-" she interrupted me "I don't mean that, Kol."

"What do you mean, then?"

"I mean, I can't be with you."

I laughed. "Of course you can. See, we're together right now."

"Kol, you don't understand. You were daggered so long. I'm so much older than you, now, and I've always been twice your age mentally. You can't understand." she retorted.

She sounded hurt. Not Rebekah-hurt, but hurt. "What happened?" I asked, still facing the wall. "You were gone." she replied. "So, please go again, because I stopped waiting for any of you Mikaelsons."

"I won't leave." I said.

"Do I need to print that on a t-shirt?" she huffed, and I grinned. "Maybe." I looked at her now, and she noticed. Kissing her cheek, I got up and held out my hand for her to get up, too. First time she touched me since forever. I almost shivered from pleasure.

"Why can't you leave?" she asked, but I was already plotting, so all I said was, "It's your responsibility." and left her, grinning when I heard her muttering "What is?"


	2. Two

_The second part! Let me know what you think, please! Reviews always make me happy. (Yes, even the negative ones.) Last part's up on Tuesday, except if my computer explodes. Then it'll be up on Thursday.._

_Disclaimer: Own nothing but my ideas. T-Shirts come from Charley Davidson. ;)_

* * *

**Two.**

Everything went according to plan from that point on. She just needed to see how awesome I was, so I sent her t-shirts almost everyday, then talked to her later. The first t-shirt said "With great breasts comes great responsibility." She threw a book at me when I stood in front of her door that night, and yelled that I had nothing to offer that she couldn't get from a pre-schooler.

So, I didn't send her a t-shirt the next day, but wore one. "Sarcasm. Only one of the services offered." Showing her that I actually listened to her, I wore "I was an atheist until I realized I was God" after she yelled that I didn't even believe in God when I said "By the gods, why are you so pissed at me?".

A week or so in, she started opening the door with a guy standing behind her. When I tried to kill him, she actually looked surprised and offended, saying "Stop that, he's a good guy." The gall! I obviously had to wear a "You know those bad things that happen to good people? I'm that." the next night, where she opened the door with him sitting in front of the TV.

After a month, she started to throw my presents in my face, wearing t-shirts with different messages on her own, like "If at first you don't succeed, failure may be your thing." And here I thought me serenading her "Give me a second chance, darling" would be appreciated. But my plan still worked out perfectly.

I couldn't make up the years I wasn't with her, I couldn't suddenly be mature or wise. But I could drag her down to my level and beat her with my experience, leading to us finally being together again. I was a mastermind!

* * *

Rebekah had gotten herself into college. Not just living near college in a fancy hotel, no. She was going to attend classes. I didn't quite understand why, but she was going, so I had to go, too.

It was hilarious. The face she made when I sat behind her in some class where the professor talked endlessly about some cultural references that did something and then more, was almost as precious as the ones she made when she realized I was following her to _all _the classes she picked.

Lunch-time was golden, too. She sat with some girls, so I sat with them. "Bekah, can I have some of your time?" I asked, then nodded to the girls, and said, "Ladies." She huffed. "Go away, Kol."

There were three things I could do. The first I had already forgotten about again, the second was leaving, the third was manipulating the girls into rooting for me. I mean, come on.

I looked down, acting nervously, then looking up again. "Bekah," I whispered loud enough for everyone at her table to hear. "You're my best friend. I love you. Please just give me a chance." Someone gasped. "Nothing has to change. We can go on like we did before, I won't mind." Of course, I wouldn't. Before was exactly what I wanted to have, after all. "But this is slaying me. I miss you."

She looked like she wanted to explode, just so she could take me with her to death. Just like she did when we were still human and I had stolen all of her clothes and thrown them into the water in winter so she had to wear mine. Good ol' times..

I tried to look as hurt as I could, and got up, acting as if I had completely forgotten about our audience before and only now noticed them again. I kissed her cheek. "Please." I said, nodded apologizingly to the girls at her table, and left, mournfully touching my lips, hoping they all had seen.

When I was out of their sight, I stopped and tried to listen what they all had to say. Bekah could compel them, but I didn't think she would, she was obviously trying to make "real" friends.

"Who was that?" said one of them. "He's.. Kol. We've known for some time, almost as long as I know my brother. He left years ago and then came back, just to leave again." "What, why?" asked the same girl again. Why did they make it sound like I was the bad guy here? Hello? My performance was flawless! "Because apparently I'm only then worth keeping when I don't want to be kept." said Bekah, and I almost screamed. What had happened to her in the past? Why hadn't I asked her in Mystic Falls? Would she have told me then? The girls were quiet for a few seconds.

"But he seemed like he really regretted it. It sounded like you were friends and then he confessed and you weren't anymore?" Bekah huffed. "The only thing he regrets is that I'm not falling for his games anymore." My games? "I'm sorry you had to witness my drama. Can we just not talk about that? " I was pretty sure she compelled them then, though maybe they really just didn't want to whatever it was they didn't want.

Next class was history and I sat next to her. "What was that?" she hissed at me. "What?" "You know what I mean, Kol. Do you want me to have no friends, too?"

"But you have friends. You have me!"

"You're not my friend, Kol. You are not even remotely able to be a friend to anyone but yourself and your stupid little jokes."

We were both talking quietly and so far no one had noticed. I knew that I shouldn't push or humiliate her in public just so soon again, so I kept it low.

"Test me. See if I can't be your friend. Let's just be nice for a change. I won't push, you won't yell or ignore me. Let's be civil, no frosty attitudes."

I saw her thinking it through. I was pretty sure she thought I'd be more pushy if she said no, and I think she thought that she was too different from before to let go for a second and enjoy our time together, even if she tried. I'd just have to prove her wrong.

"Okay." She whispered.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! Yes, the "responsibility"-thing might have come to soon, but since it's just a short story, I supposed not too invested jokes were more appropriate. ;) Hope you're all having an amazing day. If not, watch some Dexter or OUAT tonight? ;)


	3. Three

_Last part! I hope everyone will understand why this turned out the way it did. More later. Hope you enjoy, and if you did (or if you didn't) please leave a review! :)_

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my ideas._

* * *

**Three.**

One week later, and I was pretty sure I was slowly winning her over. She had found several friends, and I tried to act civil to all of them, somehow managing it. The annual picnic was a success so far, too. Bekah sat on a blanket with some freshmen and whatever semester..ers (what were those called again?). I let myself fall right behind her, and she didn't look at me like I was a cockroach. I sat up and next to her, talking to the others and her, trying to get everyone used to me being around, too.

After an hour or so, I took off my jacket, and that's when it all got hilarious. My shirt was bright-pink, flowers embroidered in it, and said, "I even wear stupid shirts for you, Bekah." See, I hadn't been wearing any weird t-shirts for a while (though I hadn't stopped sending some to her. And the shirts I sent her got worse and worse. I had the concierge listen to her reaction when I couldn't make it in time, and knew that she actually laughed about them.) so I knew she wasn't expecting this.

She choked on her drink. "What is this horrible thing you are wearing, Kol?" she asked. "I'm proving my love, Bekah, can't you see?" I turned my body to her, so she still hadn't seen my back, but the others did and laughed even harder. It had a picture of her printed on there.

"Kol, I swear, the older you get, the more juvenile you become." she said. "Aw, but it's cute!" I answered, and rubbed my head against her shoulder. "Come on, give the dude a chance," said Nicole. I looked at her and nodded. "Yes, she should, shouldn't she?" I took Bekah's hand and kissed her palm, except that I was licking it without anyone noticing.

Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Please?" I whispered against her skin. "Just one date. We can even go with your friends to a party, if you wish."

On the inside, I was laughing so hard, it was almost criminal. She was getting so uncomfortable with everyone staring at her and me having licked her palm as if it was.. well, definitely something other than her palm. Her lips thinned and she looked at me. "Sure, Kol." She said, and I started to smile, except that she wasn't finished.

"Why don't we go on a date. Or, better yet, why don't we just head over to my place and fuck, so you can get it out of your system and leave, just like you all always do." She stood up, looked at her friends, who were wide-eyed. "You'll all forget that just happened." she told them, then looked at me again. "Thank you very much for that." and I knew she didn't just mean that I had destroyed her experiencing what normal students did, but that she had to compel her semi-friends.

I hadn't realized that she really believed she was just a quest for me, or that me leaving her on my own free will (though I had offered her to come with me) was even worse than being daggered. I thought she understood I loved her, because I didn't care that she didn't undagger me, or that she slept with who knows how many other men. But I had forgotten that she _was _Bekah. She was unable to believe people truly loved her, she just pretended for her own sake most of the time.

Compelling a more detailed story into her friends, I ran after her. She was opening her hotel-room door when I finally got to her. "What, Kol? You want to take me up on my offer?" she said, getting in. I followed her. "Shall I undress for you?" she said and courtsied. I almost got sick. That was a game we had played in the past, and now she made it sound like.. like she was a prostitute to me. She took off her tank top, ripped it apart. "Want to bind me to the bed? Play hide and seek?"

"No." I croaked.

"What, then, Kol? What games do you want to play with me? When will I bore you?"

"You could never _bore_me, Rebekah." I said. Everything had been going so well. She had let me touch her occasionally, she had laughed about the t-shirts, she had let me be with her.

"Right." she said. "Then what do you want from me? Because, if you hadn't noticed, I got nothing to give."

I stood in front of her a second later, whispering in our native language. A poem we had made up when we were children. The older we got, the more layered it became. At first we just needed something to help us fall asleep, stop being afraid. We would murmur it when we were sad or lonely, and the other one came. We didn't understand how it worked. Maybe because we were so close, maybe because Bekah had once had some witch powers of her own.

But later, when we started to meet in secret, it became more. I remember her teenage self telling me, "Never say those words unless you are absolutely serious." and although I had always been me, even then, I understood, and nodded. And she had kissed me for the first time.

I was halfway through the poem, when she put her hand over my mouth, shutting me up. "Stop it, Kol. The girl you love is dead. I just look like her, so stop it." I understood what she meant to tell me (though I didn't believe it) but I couldn't understand why she tried so hard to keep me away. If she wasn't the old Bekah, it wouldn't hurt her, and she wouldn't care if it would hurt me, would it?

I put my hand around her wrist when she was about to take her hand back, and rested it against my cheek. "You do the same things she did." I said. "You move the way she did. You react the way she would. You talk the way she did. You're the person she became. When I told her I loved her a thousand years ago, I meant every version of her. Her past, her present, her _future._"

She looked at me with pity. "Her future self, if she had been with you. But I spent more time without you than with you. Do you think you could stand that? Knowing I didn't just sleep with other men, knowing I fell for several of them?"

I looked at her. "I wasn't there. It's your right to have emotions. Why are you trying to keep us apart?" She was shocked that I didn't care. Well, I did care. So much so, that I was wondering if I could kill each and every person in some ways related to the men she accepted into her bed and life. But that didn't make her a worse person. And that she didn't spend the time full of guilt because she was with other men than me, was something I was glad about.

She stood there and stared at me for the longest time, and then just started crying. I crushed her to me, and she didn't fight it. "I'm disgusting, Kol." she sobbed. "And you'll notice. I don't want to be with you and then you'll notice." "Where the fuck are you disgusting?" I asked.

"The things I did, Kol. Even Nik just used me, daggered me, left me to be tortured." I almost roared. If I had been there, it would have been different. "And I never un-daggered you." she said, then. "You didn't know where I was." "But I should have tried harder to find out. I should never have thought about leaving with others when I knew it meant you'd have to stay daggered."

I'm a really easy person. Things don't often worry me, but this here, it was slaying me.

"I heard you." I said. "When I was daggered. I heard you. We both know you don't really fall asleep when you're daggered. You don't know what happens around you or how much time passes, you're in and out, but you never really sleep, you're never really dead. No matter if we never talk about it. I heard you singing _Our Poem_. Every night, then for a while not, then again, until I was undaggered, and then never again."

She sobbed even harder.

"I don't think there is anything to be forgiven, but if you need it, I forgive you, Bekah. And as for you being just a game to me. The only person I have ever been with, is you. You're the one. My one. I don't want anyone but you."

I thought back to our first time. How natural it had been to touch her and be touched in return. We were perfect together. She understood me and my games and jokes, I understood her and her insecurities. Right now, we weren't that. We were slightly out of synch. I had to learn her, she me. But we were still _us_.

I got us to her couch, and pulled her in between my legs, resting my forehead on her shoulder. We had done that in the past, too. Her breathing evened out, and she raised her hands to my shoulders, hugging me to her.

And I had absolutely no clue what would happen next.

* * *

_Don't be mad. I just couldn't give them any other ending.. because it's them. There are many things that could happen from this point on, but I'm not in character enough to write that, so. Basically, Rebekah hates herself so, so much, and Kol doesn't really understand, but he's trying, and they probably had hot sex in the shower later. ;)_

_I have several drabbles saved that take place in the AU I created for the story, so maybe I'll update the story later and will write about some things that happened. Depends if anyone wants to read that. :)_


End file.
